Desire
by Fresh Nomzz
Summary: And as they gazed at each other, they both could see that lustful sparkle in their eyes. TohruXKyo Lemony goodness. Please read!


Hiii. :3 So this idea has been on my mind for a while. I was thinking "hrmmmmm, what would be the best place for Kyo and Tohru to have their first time?" And then it hit me. Why not the very first room in which they met in? As soon as I thought about that, I got on my laptop at 12am and wrote this. The entire time I was typing, the only thing I could think of how Kyo looks so much like Ichigo from Bleach. I always imagined that Kyo would look a lot like Ichigo after he got older and matured some. Dahahahaa tell me what you think about this. It's my very first lemon lemon too, so yeaaaaaaaa

Neewayy enjoy!

""""""""""

Desire.

Tohru Honda couldn't take her eyes off of the almost empty room in front of her. Little cracks in the window and balcony door allowed for the sunlight outside to cast unique shapes across the hardwood floor. Little dust-bunnies danced in the light and the many stacked boxes created long shadows in the afternoon light. Tohru sat in the middle of the floor, idly picking at a tiny Doremon sticker that had been stuck onto the floor ages ago, possibly by a young Yuki. She jerked up immediately when she saw a hand wave in front of her eyes. Flustered, she looked up into Kyo Sohma's eyes and flashed him an apologetic grin. Kyo chuckled and crouched down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, sleepy. At this rate, we might as well spend another year here."

"I know, Kyo. It's just so…hard to believe that we're leaving all of this."

He pushed her hair back behind her ears, letting a long silence pass before saying anything again.

"It's been a wonderful year, hasn't it?"

They both smiled remembering that it had almost been a year since the Sohma curse had come to an end. Things had become so different then and every one of the Sohma felt it. The heaviest burden of their lives had been lifted off of them and now it was as if every one of them could breathe again. And since that moment, it was as if the only thing that then mattered to Tohru was Kyo. She loved him, all of him, and breaking the curse meant that they could finally be happy together. Likewise for Kyo. Things were wonderful, innocent and pure, but still wonderful. However, something was a little different that day and both Tohru and Kyo could feel it. It was as if both of them were super aware of each others' movements, touches, gazes. And at that moment, as they gazed at each other, they both felt that sparkle in each other's eyes.

Desire.

They both looked around the room, letting all the memories they had in this house reach them. Tohru looked up at the ceiling and her grin widened even more.

"Hey Kyo, do you know what room this is?"

"Huh?"

She pointed up to the ceiling at the gaping hole where Kyo had, many many years ago, smashed into the house.

"This is where we first met, Kyo! This is when you came crashing down from the roof!"

Kyo turned red at the memory and smiled. "I also think that that day was the first time I realized how crazy I was for you, huh?" His smile grew even more smug when she saw her hiding her blush. "And by crazy I mean accidentally throwing a table at you."

He thought that she was looking even more beautiful than she usually did. Maybe it was the afternoon light giving her body an angelic glow or maybe how the last day at Shigure's place made him feel absolutely sentimental. Everything was so different than it had been a year ago. Both of them had matured and grown so much; all those months at the dojo had done a good job to Kyo as his newly developed arms and legs made every single shirt tight. Sure he'd grumble about squeezing a small garment over his head, but he was content as he would occasionally catch Tohru gaze across his shoulders, his toned arms built for things unimaginable, and those abs that he so smugly showed off by surprising Tohru (and occasionally Shigure and Yuki) by trotting around the house shirtless. Tohru had transformed from cute and innocent girl he fell for into a gorgeous and graceful woman whom he nearly worshiped. He took a moment to look her up and down and admire her exposed skin, those areas of milky white skin which he and only he had the liberty of touching. She had grown subtle curves but she still looked innocent and pure to him. But god how he wanted more. He wanted to touch her, all of her. He wanted to hold her into his arms and forever gaze into her deep blue eyes. He wanted to take her right then and there because he knew that there was no one else for her but Tohru. Both Tohru and Kyo had been understanding about a serious relationship and though they were innocent towards each other's bodies, they never once felt an absence of that spark of desire around them. Recently that spark had been turning to full on sexual steam around the two of them. They felt it in every glance, every touch, every kiss. They were both dying for more of each other.

Kyo snapped back into reality when he saw Tohru wave her hand in front of his eyes. "And they say that I'm the ditz." She smiled sweetly and crawled over to sit between his legs. His hand rested casually at her waist while the other reached down to her neck. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her eagerly parted lips. He broke apart and flinched when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Tohru?" He stroked her cheek gently and pushed the hair behind her ears.

"I'm really going to miss all of this," she murmured in a soft voice. "All of this, everyone. There's just so much we're leaving behind, Kyo. I'm happy to be with living with you, I really am. I just…" she trailed off when Kyo leaned forward to kiss the tops of her eyes.

"I know, Tohru. I really do. Hell I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm actually going to miss this place a lot. But we're together Tohru and hey, we're only an hour or so away from here and I'm sure we can visit."

"There are just so many memories." exclaimed Tohru and she turned her head to rest upon Kyo's chest. Not even a second passed before she popped back up. "Where are Yuki and Shigure by the way? I haven't seen them all day!"

"Well, Yuki went to console Machi before graduation tomorrow and Shigure obviously snuck out in the morning to go to the Sohma house."

"Why the estate…ooh Akito." They both turned beet red, knowing what Akito and Shigure might be up to.

"Ah, Tohru. Why do you care where they are or not?" He murmured softly. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into his lap. "I've got you all alone and to myself, don't I?" He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered as he placed a soft kiss on the edge of her jaw. Lately even the most casual looks from Kyo drove her insane. His eyes were dark and they were filled with so much desire. She would purposely hide face to shield the wanting in her own eyes. She wanted to melt right into his arms there and it took all her self control to stop from throwing herself onto him. Instead, she peeled his arms away and rose.

"We have to finish packing, Kyo. We have a train to catch tomorrow, don't we?" She turned to the towers of boxes, finding immense joy in torturing him as she left him on the floor wanting for more; as she walked, she could feel Kyo's eyes boring into her. Kyo rose slowly and ran his hand through his messy, orange locks. He strode across the room before arriving directly behind an unsuspecting Tohru. He took a long moment to look her up and down, her white halter top fit her so perfectly. Her short skirt looked way too short to be comfortable, but Kyo was extremely pleased with the amount of skin he got to see. He admired her creamy-white legs and their oh-so-subtle curves. Instantly, he was exposed to a plethora of dirty images consisting all of Tohru. Naked. The hairs on his arms rose as he came closer and closer to her. Her hair was in a ponytail, her smooth, pale back was exposed.

He leaned down to place a kiss at the top of her back. He heard her gasp softly and he continued to kiss her, making his way up her back and to her shoulders. His hands snaked around and found their way above her hip. He pulled her back so she was flush against his hard chest. She shivered as he whispered her name softly into her ear and her head fell back against his shoulder. He caught her lips in a soft kiss and soon his hands found their way to her stomach. As his hands went up her soft body, their kisses became longer, rougher, each filled with more passion than before. Kyo dug his fingers into the hem of her top to stop himself from completely ripping the halter from her chest. His hands reached her breasts and he squeezed her mounds firmly. Tohru let out a soft moan and Kyo purred into the crook of her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then standing on her tip toes, she broke whatever space was between them. Kyo pushed her against the boxes so neither of them had any way of moving. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip they broke away barely an inch from each other to catch their breath. He placed his hand at her nape and pushed his lips into hers. She could feel him all around, she could feel every inch of him as his chest pushed against her, leaving no room to even breathe around them. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest…or was that Kyo's. He opened up for her and their tongues danced wildly. Unlike before, their kisses weren't soft, light, and delicate. They moved madly, passionately, desperately to completely taste each other. Tohru began to step forward and Kyo tripped, bringing Tohru down with him to the floor. She fell onto his lap with an "oomph!" and their chuckles filled the air. He craned his neck to lightly brush his lips against hers and he bit her bottom lip gently. Pulling back again, he ran his lips across her shoulders and down to the valley between her breasts. His embrace was so gentle that Tohru bit her lip to stop from crying out. He continued to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her cleavage, driving Tohru mad and completely hormone driven.

She pulled his head up from her chest and gazed down at him. Dark red eyes met sapphire blue eyes. His hands reached up to undo her ponytail and her hair fell in cascading waves down to her back. He leaned up and attacked her lips. Tohru's fingers tangled in Kyo's unruly hair and she craned his head upward to deepen their kisses. They both drank each other in, as if they couldn't get enough of the taste of each other. Her hands trailed down his arms and a deep noise escaped her throat when she traced over his toned arms. "God, Tohru…" he muttered as he smiled against her lips. and his hands trailed up her soft legs and over her soft skin, landing soon on her hips. "Can you feel what you do to me?" he whispered huskily. Suddenly, and without warning, Kyo bucked upward, grinding his hips into hers. She threw her head back and moaned at the new sensation. His eyes darkened at the noises she made and he continued to grind into her, rougher, harder, with much more force just to hear her moans and whimpers fill the air. She shivered as his hands trailed down the small of her back, up her skirt, and into her lacy white panties. He spread his hands across her butt and rubbed her skin softly, eliciting a series of gasps from Tohru. Her head rested on his shoulder and Kyo could hear her erratic breathing. With a low growl, he squeezed her ass and ground his hips harshly against her again. Her head fell back once more and her mouth hung open. "Oh Kyo!" she whispered breathlessly.

At the sound of her saying his name, he lost it. Like an animal, he pounced at her and she fell back against the hardwood floor with an excited gasp and a wide smile on her lips. He kissed her on her open lips, almost crushing them with all the pent up passion he had held for her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. He lifted his head and their deep breaths filled the air. She opened her eyes to see that his were open and dark with hunger. She gasped when she realized that he was hard against her thigh and Kyo pulled away at once. Her heart beat accelerated more than it already was, knowing exactly what this moment would mean to the two of them. He gazed at her with uncertainty and he stroked her cheek. "Tohru, I love you," he murmured slowly. Without hesitation, Tohru rose up and gave him a long, confident kiss. "I love you too. I love you so much, Kyo." They didn't need to say anything else, because with just those looks and just those words, both Tohru and Kyo knew that they were ready for what would happen next.

His fingers traced gently up her body and soon his lips followed, up every dark spot which was reserved for Kyo, and Kyo only. Tohru's mouth was open, her moans uncontrolled this time with Kyo's every kiss. She felt him undo the bow for her halter and he peeled the thin garment from her body. Once off, he pulled back to stare at his innocent girlfriend in her pink lacy bra. "Can you be any more divine, Tohru Honda?" He reached back to unhook her bra in one swift motion. She gasped sharply and she looked at the floor at once, her long hair covering her face and her chest. He cupped her face in his hands and craned her head upward. Kissing the tip of her nose, he collected her hair and threw it behind her back. He felt the heat rush to his face as he gazed down at Tohru's supple, milky-white breasts. His hands travelled downwards and her breasts molded perfectly into his cupped hands. He rubbed her perky pink nipples softly and he reached down to plant a kiss on both. She immediately arched into his mouth as he ran his tongue lazily over her breasts, taking them in. He sunk his teeth harshly into her nipples and she moaned his name more out of pleasure than pain.

Her hands reached the bottom of his t-shirt and she began to tug it upward and over his body. He lifted his arms like a small child would and she giggled at his gesture. Now it was her turn to ogle at him. She gazed down his tan, toned body, and she ran a finger against his chest. He was hot and hard and Tohru could feel a bit of wetness begin to pool in her panties. She could see him inhale sharply and groan as she pressed her soft lips against his collarbone. Her hands travelled downward, running a finger down his happy-trail and onto the zipper of his jeans. He hissed into her ear as her nails trailed up and down the area above his jeans, tortured by her slow and steady strokes. She smiled shyly at the bulge in the middle of his legs and she squeezed it gently from his jeans. Kyo moaned and he placed his hands on top of hers. She looked up at him with a look of confusion, an aloof, puzzled, yet adorable look which Kyo loved so much. Without another word, he leaned into her and they slowly descended to the floor. Squeezing her breasts once again, he kissed her slowly and purposely and his kisses trailed down to her navel; he took his time to run his tongue over her smooth skin to taste her completely. Her legs soon arched up and her skirt flopped up, giving Kyo a lovely look at her inner thighs, her lacy white panties…and the curious wet spot in between her legs. He growled desperately as his fingers slid into the hem of her skirt. When he looked up at Tohru, she gave him a quick nod; he lifted her legs and propped them on his shoulders and slid the skirt off. Her panties soon followed.

Tohru was completely naked and she shivered suddenly with that realization. Kyo's eyes were melting into her as he was unable to tear his gaze from Tohru's eyes. She was surprised at his shyness and hesitation and, with a sudden idea, she grabbed his hand. She led his hand across her body, slowly trailing it down to her thighs. She sighed at his every squeeze, she giggled as his finger traced lightly down her stomach, and Kyo chuckled warmly as Tohru yelped cutely when his hand rested on her small curls. He gazed at her body sprawled across the floor and took in every curve and every spot of milky-white skin. He looked up at her to see a tender rosy blush on her cheeks. Her mouth was open and her eyes were fogged up. He had never seen Tohru look so dazed before but he thought that she never looked more stunning. He held onto her wrists and pinned them down to the floor near her ears. He then slid down her body, leaving random kisses here and there. He purred into her thighs and Tohru yelped again. He kissed up her thighs and into the inner portion of her body. He took a deep breath and Tohru squirmed when she felt his warm lips leave a kiss on her sex.

His mouth was hot and wet against her as he left kisses in her most secret spot. His tongue slid into her opening and she let out a scream. Her fingers grasped into his locks and she pulled him closer to her body. Kyo went deeper, torturing Tohru by moving his tongue in slow, deep strokes. She tasted like heaven. He opened his mouth for some more and his teeth roughly grazed her clit. She yelled out again and her hips immediately bucked upward. He placed his hands on her butt to get a better access and taste to her. His tongue made rough circles around her clit making Tohru moan louder and louder. His grip became harder and Tohru propped one foot on his shoulder. One of his hands trailed around her waist and onto her sex as he cupped it ferociously. He rubbed her clit harshly, leaving no room for mercy. Tohru's first ever orgasm washed over and she screamed out his name before becoming undone at once. Kyo left her opening and kissed her navel gently. He leaned over her; both of them were panting wildly and sweat had begun to drip down Tohru's breasts. Kyo licked his lips and nuzzled her neck.

Their chests pressed against each other and Tohru's legs went around his waist. It was then that she realized that Kyo still had his jeans on. She pushed him up, looked him up and down, and gave him a devious grin. "That's not fair, Kyo. You're still dressed!" she whispered in between pants. The idea that he was still have dressed and she was bare-ass naked made her dizzy with excitement. Her fingers trembled over his zipper and she pulled it down in one clean stroke. Soon, both of them were completely naked. No other noise could be heard except their deep, excited breathing. Tohru felt herself get hotter and hotter the more she glanced at his pulsating manhood. Kyo tilted her chin upward and kissed her softly and almost innocently. "Tohru…" he whispered hoarsely against her skin.

He positioned himself at her opening and, with a deep breath, began to push into her slowly and gently. He almost felt too big for her. He inched into her bit by bit and looked up to see a wild look in her eyes. She felt his hard and heavy invasion and her arms travelled above her head. "Oh gosh…" she murmured sweetly as soon as he filled her. Slowly and steadily he pulled out of her. He left a lingering kiss on her lips and she arched upward, ready for their coupling. He gripped her waist and entered her roughly, filling her up in one complete stroke. She screamed his name and let out a passionate sob. He felt his stomach lurch at once and he kissed at her shut eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He wiped her tears and whispered her name again. Oh, it hurt, it hurt so much. But Tohru was in nirvana; she wanted more. She wanted all of Kyo. She opened her eyes. "Take me…" she nearly wailed out her desire. He pulled completely out of her once again and entered her immediately with a loud moan. God, it felt so good. He began with slow, long strokes which made Tohru buck forward and squirm underneath his touch. Tohru could feel him growing bigger and bigger the more he pushed into her. With each of her screams, she was begging for more, coaxing him to completely take her. He dug his fingers into her waist and their ground his hips harshly against her. She threw her head back, her throat almost running dry. Her fingers were intertwined in one another as they danced above her head. He pulled out of her and entered sharply again, this time pushing fast and hard. He plowed into her making her come again and again. He had her moaning for him, begging for him, absolutely senseless for him. Tohru felt completely at peace with his each and every invasion. "Tohru," he muttered. "Oh _god_ Tohru," he groaned through his gritted teeth. She shivered as she looked up at him and at the sweat running down his chest. His tan ridges, his nearly gentle grasp around her body, despite their rough coupling, and the way he groaned out her name with every push made her smile. Her own hair was splayed across the floor, her hands were stretched up above her head. She would giggle occasionally when Kyo traced his fingers down her body. He felt her wet walls close around him and he plowed even harder to move around her. Kyo entered her sharply again to fill her up-to the brim, their hips completely joined, and he burst into her with a loud groan of pleasure.

He stayed inside of her and Tohru could feel him grow bigger and bigger. Neither one wanted to move from their tender embrace. After their gasps and pants had died down, Kyo lay down on his back, bringing Tohru with him. She placed her hands on his chest and he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her off of him. Her eyes grew wide as her juices cascaded down her legs. Kyo took a moment to glance up and down at Tohru. In the orangey light from the curtain, he thought that she looked absolutely stunning. Her milky white skin glistened with sweat and the shapes from the window created interesting patterns across her naked body. Her hair was tousled oh so sexily and her eyes were dark with passion. Her full, nearly bruised lips, were curved up in a shy smile. He put a hand behind his head and smiled up at her. "Wow," he whispered. She leaned down against his chest and ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her neck gently, feeling the wild pulse against his lips. She smiled at him and nuzzled into his chest. With a slow and drugging kiss, they ended their afternoon in each other's arms.

""""""""""

Shigure Sohma stumbled to the front door. His hair was tousled, his shirt inside-out, and his tie…he didn't even want to think about where his tie was. He smirked and felt himself turn hot when he remembered his little rendezvous with Akito. Akito. Just the thought of that woman made him go insane. He took a deep breath to compose himself and unlocked the door.

"Wohoo, I"m home!" he muttered hoarsely, completely breathless and exhausted. He arched an eyebrow when he didn't see Tohru and Kyo running around with boxes and suitcases as he had earlier this morning before sneaking out. He crept around the house and tip-toed up the stairs. As he went through the hall, he heard the noise of faint giggling coming from Yuki's old room. He stopped in his tracks and turned away to quietly shift down the stairs. He made sure that there was no evidence of his visit and he snuck out the door. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Shigure?"

"Hey Yuki. We're spending a night at the Sohma estate."

"But wait, Shigure? Why?"

"Just whatever you do, don't go home. Go to the Sohma estate, stay with Machi, sleep on a bench, I ain't picky. Just don't go home tonight, ok?"

"What about Tohru and Kyo?"

Shigure was silent and Yuki soon understood.

"O-ooh. Ok, well I'll meet you in an hour then? Bye Shigure."

Shigure put his phone away and looked quickly back to his house. By the time he reached his car, a content smile had spread across his face.

""""""""""

Well there ya go, my very first lemon. Please read and comment! Feedback is much appreciated. M-Chan


End file.
